end_of_days_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The World
Countries: Ylati: The western-most country mostly temperate in nature. Very removed from day-to-day struggles many people in Ylati consider stories of monsters to be little more than myths or stories used to frighten children. Ylati nobles favor intellectual pursuits, artists, poets, and philosophers dominate the upper classes (who use and maintain their wealth by sponsoring merchants). Government: Officially representative senate composed 50% of nobles from the various regions and 50% by mages from the University of Sorcery. In reality this is only technically true actual decisions are largely dominated by the mages representatives. Population: Humans and Halflings are common, Elves are less common but still relatively known. Dwarves and Gnomes are rarely present. Thematic Style: Renaissance France. Eomr: Eomr's official state religion is of The Valiant, while worship or acknowledgement of other gods is not forbidden it is socially strongly discouraged and temples to other gods are no larger than small shrines within the country. Government: Domestic policy is dictated by the High Priest of the Valiant. Military and foreign policy is dictated by the emperor which is an inherited title. Local regions typically have appointed nobles that handle day-to-day ruling. Population: Humans, Elves, Dwarves are common, Halflings and Gnomes are seen frequently as well. Due to the proximity to the Wild Lands half-orcs are somewhat more common near the Northeastern border. Thematic Style: Imperial/Christian Rome Naisrep Empire: The largest of the great nations though much of their Southern regions are dominated by a large desert. The area that isn't desert is large grassland and the people of Naisrep are historically known for their horsemanship from the strong and fast stock native there. Government: The Sultan rules the land using appointed nobles to carry out his orders. Population: Humans, Elves and Gnomes are common, Halflings are common to the West of the great desert. Dwarves are reasonably common. Half-breeds are especially shunned in Naisrep and are thus generally less common. Thematic Style: Medieval Persia Dnalgne: A stubborn population the citizens of Dnalgne inhabit the coldest of the countries. The land is known for rich mines and mineral reserves giving Dnalgne residents a reason to fight to defend their land. Government: Feudal kingdom with complex bloodlines and nobility dating back to an ancient hero that first founded the kingdom. Popluation: Mostly humans though Dwarves are also common. Half-orcs are somewhat more common in the west due to the proximity to the Wilds. Thematic Style: Medieval England. The Wilds: The various monster races have been forced to this land (Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, Giants, etc). It is largely uninhabited by humans with the sole exception of the Aurum. Aurum is a city of mages and craftsmen founded by the Mage King Thandar. It was founded in the Wilds as a haven outside of the borders of any of the great kingdoms. Since it's founding it has become a key trading local due to the crafting of a series of magical portals connecting it to the other major cities. As this gives them a small cut of essentially all major trade in the world Aurum has become a very wealthy and prominent location despite having no nation to call home.